Robbin' Ed
"Robbin' Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Captain Melonhead saves the Cul-de-Sac from Eddy's scams. Plot As far as Double D is concerned Eddy has just managed to sink to a new all-time low. While the cul-de-sac kids seem happy enough right now, their happiness is all based on ignorance and they're yet to discover the reason for poor Edd's conscience being pricked so much. The itself reason is pretty simple - Edd knows that he built only one quite nifty little gadget for Eddy called the "Thingamajig" but he's just seen his friend shamelessly shift several times that number to his eager and unsuspecting paying customers. Its deeply suspicious and as Edd soon discovers, the truth of the matter is that all Eddy's sold the kids is boxes packed with wood shavings, bricks and even used flypapers and what's more he's quite unrepentant and heading for the candy store. Or at least he'd be heading for the candy store if someone weren't standing in his way. Enter the mysterious masked avenger Captain Melonhead and his trusty sidekick Splinter who are here to right wrongs and protect the innocent. Before he really knows quite what's hit him Eddy finds himself relieved of his beloved cash and can only gape in horror as its returned to its rightful owners. Obviously this kind of behavior is intolerable! Eddy's up in arms about this do-gooder cramping his style and so he quickly hatches a plot to trick the meddlesome Melonhead which is why Double D is wearing a very suspect looking mustache and loudly announcing his willingness to be ripped off by purchasing a new butt from dishonest dealer Eddy. Naturally the unsuspecting Melonhead takes the bait only to find the tables turned as Eddy reveals himself to be none other than Melonhead's arch nemesis Professor Scam. Their following battle is weird to say the least but after a rapid-growth acorn grenade attack it looks to be going in Melonhead's favor, however Professor Scam isn't above playing dirty and after some hose-fueled blackmail at the expense of brave's Splinter he gets the unhappy Melonhead to surrender. All seems lost for the have-a-go hero and his faithful buddy as they fall towards Ed's vat of gravy, surely it can't end like this? Indeed it can't for someone else is here to save the day and he's more than just your Average Joe ... Yup you've guess it .It,s Ed! Ed is not about to let his beloved gravy get spoiled,so he Turns on Professor Scam by using the Thingamajig to release Captain Melonhead from the ropes and Poor old Professor Scam gets tied up and beaten up! Ed's saved the day! Professor Scam tells our Melonhead superhero that he'll be back before being carried back to the Scam Fortress by his minions. Our hero and his sidekick tell the good citizens of the Cul-de-sac that they should worry about Professor Scam no more, before the two head by to the Melon Cave. Hooray for Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood!!! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': the hard sell "A techno-model like this could set you back a million bucks but for the next five minutes you can have it for one easy payment of 25 cents!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's yams inflate with glee at this thing-a-ma-jig!" ---- *'Jimmy': Wowsers! This Thingamagig rocks my socks! ---- *'Edd': of the results of the thingamajig scam "Eddy, how could you? You falsely swindled those unsuspecting children out of their allowances! Oh, I know! That's what we do in every show! But not like this! Double dipping in one's deception is wrong!" Eddy: a sock in Double D's mouth "Let's go buy some jawbreakers!" Ed: to the sock "Are you going to finish that?" ---- *'Ed': to the top of the phone pole "Oh look! Up in the sky!" Edd: squinting "Is that a bird?" Ed: "Could be a plane..." Eddy: irritated "What bird? Does it have a quarter in its mouth? Cause if it does, I'm going to..." as yet, unidentifiable [[Captain Melonhead] ziplines feet-first into Eddy's face] "Oh, my aching..." lands on the dumpster lid, closing it on Eddy's waist. He catches the money jar and strikes a pose Ed: "Holy Cow!" Melonhead bounces off Eddy and leaps over the fence and away ---- *'Melonhead': Your money is safe and sound, good citizens of the cul-de-sac! Ripoffs are a thing of the past! For I, Captain Melonhead, and Splinter the Wonderwood will protect you! Rolf: puzzled Is the circus in town? ---- *'Rolf': "Look! Our hero dangles like Victor's milk spouts!" Melonhead: horrified "Victor's got milk spouts?" ---- *'Eddy' Professor Scam, after unmasking Melonhead: "You're through Melonhead! Reveal yourself!" Melonhead another melon on him: "There's two halves to every melon, Professor Scam!" Edd: "That was clever." ---- *'Ed': "My gravy is safe to forment another day, Double D." Edd happy: "Thank you for sharing that information, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': by Captain Melonhead "Don't count your seeds before they hatch, Melonhead! For like a bean burrito, I shall return!" Gallery Image:Captain_Melon_Head.JPG|The hero we know and love, Captain Melonhead Image:Splinter.jpg|Melonhead's sidekick, Splinter the Wonderwood Image:Professor_Scam.JPG|Melonhead's rival, Professor Scam, the most dastardly villain ever! Image:Cents.jpg|''The Cents, Professor Scam's nefarious henchmen. Image:Flyer.jpg|The "bigger than a junkyard dog" ''Professor Scam Flyer, Professor Scam's getaway method of choice. Image:Joe.jpg|''Average Joe, the hero/average guy who is possibly an ally Image:Thingamajig.JPG|The only ''Thingamajig ever created, and Average Joe's trusty weapon Image:Customer_Edd.jpg|"This butt's been used!" File:So_I_Dont_Know.jpg|"OK, so I don't know..." File:Flat eddy.jpg|SMASH! Trivia *At the beginning of the episode the script Double D reads, says "49a". That's the production code of this episode.thumb|300px|right|After Captain Melonhead leaves, a poot sound comes out and the lip sync is not right! *When the kids get their money back, Sarah says "That guy saved our money!". However, due to a lip sync error, Jimmy was the one who said that (see video on right). Such does not happen in the Italian dub (view video below). This was fixed in later airings AND the Italian dub. *Eddy shoving a sock in Double D's mouth may be a play on the idiom "put a sock in it". *Jonny's disguise was very obvious but the Eds never figured out who he was. It is possible Eddy figured out Jonny is Melonhead in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *When Double-D and Ed claim whats the figure on the power line, Edd asks if it is a bird. However, Eddy asks if it has a quarter in its mouth. This is a reference to the episode "Vert-Ed-Go" (season 1), when a bird stole a quarter from Eddy. *While Eddy is showing off the Thingamajig, he uses it to put a hat on Ed's head. In the next scene, the hat disappears. *Double D broke the fourth wall by saying "I know. That's what we do in every show!" Although, that's not completely true, as there are some episodes where no scams take place. *Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood also appear in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is Professor Scam's only appearance in the series. *Eddy can shoot neon dollar signs out of his head for some reason, he never does this anywhere else in the series. *When the Eds first see Melonhead, what they say is a parody of the introduction lines to Superman. Double D says, "Is it a bird?", and Ed says, "Might be a plane", and the next line would be "No! It's Superman!". *When Jonny/Melonhead calls Splinter/Plank, he speeds to the fake store without being moved at all, adding to the mystery of Plank. Also, the "butt" that Edd "purchased" from Eddy/Professor Scam has reappeared in the store. *Captain Melonhead's Melon Cave is a spoof of Batman's "Bat Cave". It is first seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Video This clip was provided by blueroot7 on youtube. zA0cbTPgfC8 =See also= *Captain Melonhead *The Cents *Professor Scam *Professor Scam Flyer *Thingamajig *Splinter the Wonderwood Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks Category:Episodes where scams failed